


Go Again

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Hetty Wainthropp Investigates, Urban Ghost Story (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-07
Updated: 2004-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Eve and Dana.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> For Eve and Dana.

Geoff closed his eyes, sighing, sweat cooling on his skin, just basking in this moment. The second best moment. When he felt those arms, for one second, around him, seeking comfort in the moments the guards were down.

He was surprised at the pressure on his neck. Wet, warm. It took him a moment to realise it was the man's tongue, the flat of it pushed against his pulse point. Geoff couldn't help groaning, as he licked a line up his neck. Tilted his head, panting a little.

The voice floated from out of the darkness. "We go again. Now." Something hard, pressed against him, pooling that tight feeling at the base of his spine. Fluttering in his stomach. Geoff nodded, relief flooding him, pressing his own hardening cock against the smooth thigh next to his.

No kissing, at least not his mouth, not while he was inside Geoff. Barely any kissing anyway, but Geoff got what he could. Arched and moaned, panted and yelled, spots dancing in front of his eyes. Squeezed, made the bastard make those sounds, that made Geoff in turn whimper, bucking, writhing. No names were cried out, and both of them liked it that way.


End file.
